


Unexpectedly Wild For

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: werewolfbigbang, M/M, Male Slash, Swearing, Werewolves, minor alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Jonas wasn't looking for his mate, but he found him in Mike Carden.  Starting out as friends, they soon enter into a relationship and when Kevin finally feels safe enough to show Mike what he is, Mike freaks out and rejects Kevin.</p><p>Will Sock Puppet Theatre, pushy brothers and Sisky hitting Mike with a clue-by-four be enough to get them back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly Wild For

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the werewolfbigbang.
> 
> First off, I want to thank quintenttsy for the wonderful and awesome beta she did on this fic. For being my sounding board and letting me flail in her general direction when I thought something wasn’t going to work. There is a little nod to the Avengers in this fic, but at the end and I totally blame akire_yta for that. lol
> 
> Thank you also to x3fixmein45 for the total made of win fanmix! I have listened to it over and over again and it is perfect! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!
> 
> Mix: [Unexpectedly Wild For](http://x3fixmein45.livejournal.com/75451.html) by x3fixmein45

_The world of the supernatural has always hidden itself away from the world of man. New tricks had to be developed as the technology evolved and the races of old slowly faded from man’s eye._

_Most had delved back deep into the earth and away to their realms, hiding away in hopes that one day they could come back to the world which birthed them and man would be more welcoming of them with open arms._

_Only a few races dared to stay above the surface and still walk amongst man. Vampires, shape-shifters, ghosts and a few fairy races to name a few._

_The most numerous in race which can be found in America is the shape-shifter or more commonly known as the Werewolf._

_There are smaller packs spread all across the country united under one large clan – Disney. The Disney brothers started their clan decades ago with the hopes of keeping control over the smaller packs and offering homes for the less fortunate._

_It is an offer which has worked in their favour and their clan has grown almost into an empire. The front of an entertainment community has served the Disney brothers well over the decades and their legacy lives on to this day._

Kevin Jonas grinned as he strummed a chord on his guitar; he and his brothers were at rehearsals a few hours before the concert, working out some last minute changes.

Nick was arguing with Joe about a scene with them flipping all over the stage and when Joe shot back a sarcastic reply Nick started miming stabbing his drumstick in his older brother’s direction.

Laughing at their antics, Kevin strummed another chord. _Werewolf hearing was so cool_ , he thought.

The Jonas family were one of the few dozen families left in America that were born and not bitten into werewolves. One of the perks was having very good control over his senses.

Head bent low, Kevin concentrated on the instrument in front of him, tuning out the rest of the world as he plucked a few notes, grinning again as he went into a spin.

Unfortunately he didn’t realize he was standing so close to the edge of the stage. Flailing, he had to hop back a couple of feet before his ankle gave out on him and he went down.

“Owww,” Kevin groaned as he slowly sat up.

“KEVIN!” Nick and Joe cried out at the same time as they hurried over. “Are you okay?”

The dual voices had Kevin blinking a little. “I think so.” Allowing his brothers to help him up to his feet, Kevin yelped when he put pressure on his ankle. “Oh jeeze, I think I sprained it.”

Nick scowled as Kevin leaned against him. “Do you think you’ll be able to play tonight?”

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, I just need to get this taped up. If I have to, I’ll sit on a chair or something and play.”

Joe snorted and announced to the world at large, “The energizer bunny has been unplugged, folks!”

A couple of the techs walking by laughed before going back to the equipment.

“Joe, this is serious!” Nick growled, eyes flashing amber slightly.

“Lighten up, Nicky!” Joe said, waving him off. “We’ll just take Kevin to the hospital, get him fixed and be back here in no time.”

“Guys, really, I’m fine,” Kevin protested weakly, whining a little.

Nick glared at Kevin. “All right. Walk at least ten feet without your ankle giving out and no hospital.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kevin shrugged off his brother’s hands and took a step forward. Pain immediately shot up his leg and he flailed before falling forward. Only his brothers catching him saved the embarrassment of smacking his face on the stage floor.

“Okay, maybe I should go to the hospital,” Kevin sighed as he was helped back up.

“Well, I just realized we can’t leave, we still have things to organize on our end,” Joe said dejectedly, glancing around. “And Dad went to go grab Mom and Frankie from the hotel.”

“Where’s Big Rob?” Nick asked as he glanced around, nostrils flaring slightly, scenting the air.

“Out,” Kevin said. “Remember, he went to go hunt down those beef jerky things you like.”

Nick sighed. He looked around for a few seconds before he spied Tony Marino and his eyes lit up. “Tony!”

Tony’s head jerked up and he looked over at the boys and hurried over. “Jeeze Kevin! What did you do to yourself?”

“Sprained my ankle,” Kevin said with a sheepish grin.

“So we think,” Joe said and handed Kevin off to Tony. “Can you take him to the hospital and get him back here in enough time?”

Tony glanced at his watch. “That’s going to be cutting it really close.”

“We can delay for at least an hour if we need to,” Nick said and looked at Tony. “Take care of him.”

Tony and Kevin glanced at one another as Joe and Nick went to finish off rehearsals.

“Well, we better haul tail if we want to get you back here in time,” Tony said with a weak grin as he slung his arm around Kevin and helped him through the venue.

Kevin appreciated it. They had found a good friend in Tony and in turn, Tony found help for his son who had been bitten by a rogue werewolf. The boy had only been four years old at the time and thought he had found a stray dog who was hurt. Being innocent he had tried to help the dog only to get attacked in return.

When his son had first transformed, Tony was forced to lock him in the basement he was so wild.

And then the Disney Corporation came to him, they had been tracking the rogue only to find out that a young boy had been bitten. They helped Tony’s son control the change and they also took care of the rogue werewolf.

Tony had been eternally grateful and when the opportunity came up to be a tour manager for the Jonas Brothers, he leapt at the chance to repay some of the kindness they had shown him.

Easing Kevin into the SUV at the back of the venue, away from the fan girls and prying eyes of the techs on tour, Tony slipped into the driver’s seat, started the vehicle and pulled away.

Traffic was light for once along the roads and they made it to the hospital in no time at all. Kevin stayed in the car while Tony slipped inside, explaining the situation and who exactly was in the vehicle.

Kevin was taken in through a side door and put in a private room.

“This is nice,” he said as he glanced around the room, but wrinkled his nose at the smell of disinfectant. 

Tony raised an eyebrow as he took a look around. “Whatever floats your boat kid.”

Kevin snorted as he lay out on the bed, foot raised slightly on the pillows. “Everyone is blowing this out of proportion. I’m fine.”

“You Jonases have very different definitions of fine or do I need to remind you of the accident in Belgium?” Tony asked with a laugh.

Pouting, Kevin turned his head away. “No.”

“Now, I’m still not up to speed with the whole abilities werewolves have, but I don’t think they include rapid healing,” Tony commented drily.

Kevin frowned at him. “We have some slight healing abilities, probably a bit faster than humans.” He gestured at his ankle. “It’ll be healed in two or three days max, but the only reason I’m here is because – “

“Not all of the techs are part of the Disney Corporation therefore not privy to your fursplosion,” Tony recited.

“Tony, it’s not a fursplosion,” Kevin said with a chuckle.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Then what would you call growing fur?”

“A lifestyle,” Kevin said, deadpan.

Their conversation was interrupted by the doctor entering the room with a clipboard.

“Hello Mr. Jonas, I’m Dr. Foster, one of the doctors on call here,” Dr. Foster said as he held out his hand. Kevin smiled at him as he shook it. “I was told there was a bit of a bad fall?”

Kevin blushed and recounted the events which led him to the hospital.

Dr. Foster smiled a bit. “Maybe lay off the twirling in the future?” he suggested. 

“I might have to if this keeps up,” Kevin said with a huge sigh as Dr. Foster grabbed a stool and started to gently probe Kevin’s ankle. “Let me know what hurts.” He then manipulated the limb.

Kevin grimaced and hissed as the thumb dug into a few sensitive areas, and when the foot was extended there was a sharp pain up his leg. “Okay, that hurts!”

Tony winced in sympathy as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

“Yep, you’ve definitely sprained your ankle,” Dr. Foster commented as he removed his hands from Kevin’s ankle.

“I could’ve told you that,” Kevin muttered as he scowled at his foot.

“I just want to get an X-ray of it, just in case, and then we’ll look at wrapping it up,” Dr. Foster said with a smile.

“How long will that take, Doctor?” Tony asked as he stood up. “It’s just, we have a concert in a few hours.”

“And I don’t want to disappoint the fans,” Kevin said earnestly.

“I’ll see what I can do, but no promises,” Dr. Foster said, looking at both of them. “At the least, it would only be a couple of hours for the entire thing.”

Tony sighed as he nodded, waving the doctor off. “Thanks, doc.”

Dr. Foster shrugged slightly. “Someone will be by to pick up Mr. Jonas for the X-ray.” And with that, he left the room.

Kevin sighed dramatically. “This sucks.”

Tony snorted. “Well maybe this will teach you to watch where you twirl. Suck it up, wolf boy.”

Waving him off, Kevin settled on the bed and pulled out his phone to update his brothers on what was going on. 

He had a feeling he was going to be here for a while.

It was nearly an hour later when a nurse came by to collect Kevin for the X-ray and Tony dutifully followed them to the X-ray room. They had to take the side elevators, away from prying eyes but soon Kevin was loaded up on the table, pictures taken and wheeled back to his room.

“It shouldn’t be too long before the doctor comes by to let you know what’s going on,” the nurse said, smiling at Kevin as he sat on the hospital bed.

Kevin smiled politely and when she left the room, let out a sigh. “Well that was a huge waste of time.”

Tony looked up from texting on his phone. “Better to get it checked out now than later.”

“I guess,” Kevin muttered.

Giving Kevin a look, Tony finished tapping on his phone and started to head for the door. “I’m going to go get something to drink and eat. Did you want anything Kev?”

“Whatever looks edible,” Kevin groaned as he pulled out his iPhone.

Chuckling, Tony left the room and started to head for the vending machines.

He found a vending machine stocked with water, juice and some pop. He got a couple of each, and was moving onto a couple bags of chips and some candy when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

“Almost done, just a second,” Tony said absent-mindedly as he tried to remember if Kevin would like the chocolate bar or the bag of candy.

“Which is nice, Tone, but not the reason I’m tapping you on the shoulder.”

Blinking, Tony turned his head to see Mike Carden smiling lopsided at him and leaning on a pair of crutches.

“Mike! Jeeze, man!” Tony cried and pulled Mike in for a careful one-armed hug.

Chuckling, Mike detangled himself from the hug and shuffled awkawardly back.

“What happened to you?” Tony asked incredulously as he juggled his purchases.

“Car accident.” Mike shrugged and looked sheepish. “I’m okay, though, just a broken leg. The other driver is okay as well. He walked away.”

“Fuck,” Tony said, eloquently.

Mike just grinned. “So what the hell are you doing here? Last time we heard from you, you were leading some mouseketeers around in Europe.”

“Tour came through here in L.A.,” Tony explained as he started to walk away from the vending machines, Mike following him.

“And that’s why you’re in the hospital?” Mike asked curiously.

Tony winced and sighed when he saw some young teenagers milling in the hallway with cell phones. He turned around to face Mike and leaned in close to whisper. “One of the brothers hurt his ankle, so we’re here getting it checked out, but it looks like word got out.”

Mike’s eyes went wide and glanced over Tony’s shoulders to see the fangirls in the hallway. “Ouch.”

“Look, just come with me for now, make it look nonchalant?” Tony pleaded.

“I can do nonchalant,” Mike laughed and followed Tony to a hospital room door. They quickly entered to see a doctor bandaging Kevin’s ankle.

“Hey Tony!” Kevin said brightly as he perked up a bit and his eyes landed on Mike as Mike closed the door with a crutch. “Who’s this?” The guy smelled awesome.

“Mike Carden; I used to be the tour manager for his group,” Tony explained as he dumped his purchases on the bed next to Kevin. “I wasn’t sure if your fangirls would recognize me or not, so I had to use him as a decoy.”

“Fair enough,” Kevin said with a smile, and then winced when the doctor stretched his ankle.

“So just a sprain?” Tony asked as he opened the water bottle.

Kevin just nodded and turned his attention to Mike. “What happened to you?”

Mike snorted and gestured at Kevin with a crutch. “I was just about to ask the same thing, Jonas.”

“I was twirling and nearly fell off the stage,” Kevin answered sheepishly. 

Chuckling, Mike eased himself into a chair. “That sucks. As for me, car accident.”

“Oh gosh! Are you okay?” Kevin asked worriedly, nearly kicking the doctor in the face.

Mike waved him off. “Just a broken leg. I’m fine, and the other driver is fine. My car is totalled, though. I’m just waiting to see about a cab.”

“Nonsense, we’ll give you a ride,” Kevin decided, and Tony blinked. Kevin was being super nice, which was normal for Kevin, but there was something else there which had Tony’s hair standing on edge.

Something wolfish.

Kevin turned his attention back to Tony. “So what’s going on? You don’t look so good.”

“There are fangirls outside your room,” Tony said, wincing. “Someone must’ve overheard something from one of the nurses or the various blogs out there.”

Kevin grimaced. “Great.”

Mike looked a little surprised at Kevin’s grimace. Kevin turned his attentions back towards Mike. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the fans,” Kevin assured him. “But I’m here to get my ankle checked out and head back to the venue to play tonight.”

“Gotcha,” Mike said, and he did get it. As much as you loved the fans, sometimes you just needed some time away from them.

The doctor looked up from where he was bandaging up Kevin’s ankle. “And done.”

Kevin smiled at him. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“No problem, Mr. Jonas,” the doctor said, smiling at Kevin and patting his knee. “Just try and lay off the twirling for a bit, okay?”

Chuckling, Kevin agreed.

“All right, are we allowed to leave?” Tony asks the doctor.

The doctor nodded. “The paperwork has been taken care of and we’ll forward anything else to the address you left with us.”

Kevin nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.”

The doctor exited the room and there was a sound of clicking and flashes of the camera. The doctor was unable to leave, and had to back up into the room. “Uh, I think the paparazzi have found you, Mr. Jonas.”

Tony was trying to come up with a plan to get them out of here when Mike spoke up.

“What about the wheelchair and security?” Mike asks as he pointed to the chair off to the corner. “This way you’re not trying to hobble out.”

Kevin nodded, agreeing with Mike. “Might be the best thing we have for now.” He looks at Mike. “And you’ll be coming with us.”

“What?” Mike said incredulously.

“I did promise you a ride home, Mike,” Kevin said as he hopped off the bed, balancing on one foot as Tony brought the chair over. “Plus, we’re not leaving you behind for the fans and press to interrogate.”

“We might have to take him to the venue for now, Kev,” Tony said, looking up from his phone. “There’s more press assembling in front of the hospital.”

The doctor looked grim. 

“Sorry about this, Doctor, I didn’t mean for my presence to cause a fuss,” Kevin apologized, sounding sorry and sincere.

The doctor sighed and looked at Kevin. “It’s not your fault, Mr. Jonas. These things do unfortunately happen.”

It didn’t take long for security to show up with an extra wheelchair for Mike and, before he knew it, they were all out of the hospital and in an SUV with Tony behind the wheel and pulling away amidst the screaming girls that had gathered in the parking lot and the paparazzi.

There was an audible sigh in the front seat and Mike could make out Kevin sinking into the seat a little.

“All right there, Jonas?” Mike asked in concern, and he could see Tony looking at him through the rear view mirror with a ‘what the fuck’ look on his face. Mike knew he was acting a little out of character, but the kid was actually intriguing and he wanted to find out more about Kevin Jonas, who doesn’t put on a plastic smile for the fans and the press.

“Yeah, just, all of that, it can be trying sometimes,” Kevin replied, and stared out the window.

Nodding in agreement and sensing Kevin didn’t want to talk anymore, Mike spaced out as well.

Tony, meanwhile, was trying to wrap his head around Kevin being this honest with a person he barely knew. He’d seen Kevin with people he didn’t know very well and he had never volunteered this much information.

What the hell was going on?

~~~

In the end, it was decided it would be easier for Mike to grab one of the vehicles the Jonas Brothers had at the venue to get home.

They were already a little late thanks to the well-meaning fans and less well-meaning paparazzi.

“I am so sorry about this,” Kevin apologized for the millionth time in the dressing room at the venue.

Mike’s foot was propped up with a couple of pillows; someone had got him coffee and a snack and a fruit tray was off to the side. “Well, this certainly isn’t the weirdest kidnapping I’ve been privy too, but it’s the nicest.”

“We’ll get you home, I promise, and I am so sorry,” Kevin apologized again.

“Jonas, stop apologizing, it’s really okay,” Mike said quickly, trying to reassure him. Although if Kevin kept apologizing, Mike was actually going to try and hobble out of here, even if they did have delicious coffee.

Kevin went to open his mouth again when Mike made a zipping motion with his hand. Dejected, Kevin slumped back into his chair.

Sighing at the peace and quiet, Mike sipped at his coffee and grabbed a piece of pineapple.

Then the door burst open and Mike blinked as two clones of Kevin came into the room.

“Kevin! What’s the doctor’s prognosis?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Joe! Knock first.”

Joe waggled his eyebrows and winked at Mike. “Why? Were you doing naughty things? You should’ve put a sock on the doorknob.”

Kevin blushed red and Mike found himself chuckling.

“Joe, lay off of Kev, we have to go perform,” the third brother said.

“You’re such a party pooper, Nick,” Joe whined, but he did help Kevin to his feet.

Nick snorted, and then eyed Mike. “Will you be okay in here for a few hours? They’re having issues getting a car here as well as a driver.”

“You don’t have to get me a driver,” Mike protested and pointed at his leg. “Not my driving foot.”

Nick narrowed his eyes at Mike and Mike suddenly felt like he was trapped in a room with a predator. “Kevin feels responsible for you. So we’ll make sure you get home okay. Even without a broken leg I’m sure it isn’t a good idea to be driving a car. Plus, it’s a rental, we’ll need it back.”

“And it’s too crowded to try and get a taxi through,” Joe said apologetically as he started to tug Kevin to the door.

Kevin just looked at Mike all sad.

“Fine,” Mike sighed, annoyed and put out.

“Good,” Nick said and grabbed a remote off the table and the TV screen set up in the corner blared to life, he set the object back down. “Our music might not be your cup of tea, but unfortunately a live feed is all we can get right now.”

Mike waved his phone. “I’ll be good for now.”

Nick nodded and all three brothers trooped out.

Mike raised an eyebrow, glancing at the phone, the TV screen and then back at his phone. Apparently _The Jonas Brothers_ had kidnapped him.He had no idea how to feel about this. On the one hand, they were the _Jonas Brothers_ but on the other hand, they had been nothing but nice to him, especially Kevin. Mike just didn’t know how to _feel_ about any of this.

~~~

In the hallway, Nick and Joe were helping Kevin towards the stage.

“Doesn’t he smell awesome?” Kevin gushed at his brothers. “Like home and warmth and _mine_ all at once!”

“Yeah, he smells awesome, Kev,” Joe and Nick agreed. 

“My mate!” Kevin said gleefully. “I mean, I know Mom and Dad talked to us about them, but I never imagined I’d find him so soon!”

“Well he smelled like he was interested in you at least,” Nick said with at tiny shake of his head.

“Then it looks like you’re just lucky your mate might be partial to sucking your dick,” Joe chuckled at Kevin, teasing him.

Kevin whined at him. “You’re being mean, Joe.”

Joe stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Nick rolled his eyes. “You two done yet?”

“Nah, give us a few more minutes,” Joe laughed as they approached the side door. 

“We don’t have a few minutes!” Nick said sharply. “We have to play, and also figure out a way to keep Mike here.”

“Nick, we can’t keep him here against his will,” Kevin pointed out, reasonably.

“Well then just tell him you’re a werewolf and he’s your mate and you’re _destined_ for each other,” Joe said with a grin. “Soul mates and all that stuff.”

Kevin flapped a hand at him. “I can’t tell him that, Joe! He’ll think I’m nuts! No, I have to take this slow. Build up to it, I mean, he barely tolerates me now, if anything right now I’d just settle for him being my friend. He’d freak out completely if I revealed myself.”

“Kevin’s got a point,” Nick conceded. The wall of sound of thousands of screaming fans encompassed them. “We’ll just have to come up with a different plan!” he yelled, to be heard over them.

Joe and Kevin nodded and they headed out onto the stage.

They had a show to play.

~~~

Mike was pretty surprised at how good the concert was. Aside from the screaming ten-year-olds, the Jonas Brothers knew how to perform and play their instruments.

It was a pleasant surprise to Mike, especially how competent Kevin was at playing guitar. He wouldn’t have expected that from a guy who seemed to have a permanent clueless expression on his face.

And Mike’s respect for him definitely went up a notch at how the guy put on his entire performance for the fans, even when he was sitting on a chair with his ankle propped up. He shifted in his chair and tried to ignore how his pants were getting a bit uncomfortable, he looked away from the TV screen (and Kevin’s arms).

Sighing, Mike stretched his neck and glanced around. He was starting to get a bit twitchy.  
He appreciated the good will and even the promise of a ride home, but Mike was used to doing things on his own, and waiting around this long after being in the hospital all day and the car accident earlier. There were only so many times he could play Tetris on his phone before it died.

Mike was ready to leave.

Leaving a quick note on a napkin thanking them for their kindness, Mike grabbed his crutches and made his way slowly to the dressing room door just as the Jonas Brothers began their encore. He crept out, trying to find an exit and a taxi cab.

It wasn’t going so well. He kept getting stopped by technicians, venue employees and even security. Mike had to keep showing his pass that let them know he was allowed back here.

 _Thank you Kevin for actually giving me one,_ Mike thought as he tried another door. Although if he didn’t have his pass, he might actually get showed the way out quicker.

Then again, the police might be called.

Yeah, Mike was definitely keeping his pass.

Sighing in annoyance as another door yielded no promise to his freedom, Mike kept hobbling. Another glance at the TV screen in the hallway showed Mike the encore was over and the brothers were being ushered off the stage.

 _Great._ Mike grimaced as he hobbled a bit faster. He had hoped to be out of here before they finished. His broken leg was starting to ache.

“Mike! What are you doing out here?” 

Turning his head, Mike saw Tony hurrying towards him. “Are you trying to leave? We said we’d get you a ride home after the concert.”

“I can make it on my own,” Mike said as he scowled at Tony. “I don’t need charity.”

“It isn’t charity, Mike,” Tony chastised him gently. “They’re just that generous and I know Kevin feels really badly about everything that happened. He just wanted to help.”

“I know, I know,” Mike sighed and leaned on his crutches heavily. “It’s just...”

“No one is that nice, right?” Tony asked with a laugh.

Mike nodded.

“Well, you’re lucky, because they are that nice,” Tony said with a grin. “Now, let’s head back to the dressing room, otherwise Kevin will freak out. We’ll get you all loaded up and taken home.”

“Fine,” Mike groaned and followed Tony back to the dressing room just as the brothers were being ushered in.

“Mike!” Kevin said, surprised. “What are you doing out there?”

“I found him trying to escape,” Tony said.

Kevin seemed to droop.

“Oh,” he said softly. 

And now Mike felt bad. Like he was kicking a puppy or something. “Sorry, I just was feeling twitchy and I didn’t want to put you or your brothers out or anything.”

“You weren’t putting us out, Mike,” Joe said as they all entered the dressing room. “It’s the right thing to do since we accidentally kidnapped you due to screaming fans.” 

Mike snorted. 

“Give us a few minutes and we’ll be ready to go and take you home,” Nick said, giving Mike a look.

“All of you?” Mike asked incredulously. He didn’t need to be _babysat_ by a bunch of Disney pop stars.

“All of us,” Joe said firmly, and that was apparently the end of the discussion.

Mike shot Tony a look, but he just shrugged.

 _No help there,_ Mike thought as he eased himself into a chair. This was going to be interesting.

~~~

The car ride to his house was definitely interesting.

Mike was propped up in the back seat, Kevin was stretched out in the middle set of seats and Joe and Nick were sharing a seat up front.

Their argument was they weren’t going to let Kevin’s or Mike’s ankles get hurt any more than they had been.

Well, Mike wasn’t going to argue that, especially since he got a seat to himself like he was back touring in a van. Plus, he had free entertainment in the form of Nick and Joe trying not to elbow each other as Tony navigated the vehicle down the streets.

Kevin was a bit quiet on the ride, though, and kept sneaking glances at Mike.

Mike raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Is there something on my face, Fluffy?”

Kevin’s eyes went wide. “No, I’m sorry! And, Fluffy?”

Mike ruffled Kevin’s curls. “Fluffy, see?”

Kevin tried not to lean into the touch and beg for scratches behind his ear. He definitely did not whimper when Mike’s hand left his head.

Mike just shot him a look and went back to day dreaming out the window. In desperation, Kevin looked at his brothers for help. Joe and Nick were making faces at him. Kevin was on his own, then. 

He looked back at Mike. “Um, how did you like the concert?”

“Not my kind of music, but I thought you all did a good job,” Mike said as he turned his attention back to Kevin. “You definitely commanded the stage and I thought you were pretty tough, being up there with a sprained ankle.”

“Oh, well, like I explained earlier, I couldn’t let down the fans,” Kevin said with a shy smile.

Mike nodded, knowing what Kevin was talking about.

“I still feel really bad about everything earlier,” Kevin said softly.

Mike sighed and gave a little wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, Jonas. It’s all water under the bridge.”

“Okay.”

The rest of the ride passed in silence, other than Nick and Joe’s antics up in the front. But when they got closer to Mike’s house, Kevin could sense the change in Mike’s body: the sounds of him shifting, getting ready to get out of the car, a relaxation in the shoulders as the tension seemed to melt away and his heart rate slowing down as he gave off a calming scent.

Kevin catalogued all of these changes with his own supernatural senses. He wanted to bury his nose into Mike’s neck and never let go, but he restrained himself. He had to make a move.

“Close to home?” Kevin asked and Mike blinked in surprise. 

“Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

Kevin pointed at him. “You shifted slightly.”

“Huh,” Mike said and then shifted in his seat again. “And yeah, we’re close to home.”

Digging out his phone, Kevin held it in front of Mike. “I was wondering if I could get your phone number. Maybe hang out in the future? I don’t have a lot of friends and it was fun hanging out with you earlier in the hospital during all the crazy.”

Mike raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. “Sure, why not.” He took Kevin’s phone and typed in his phone number, then sent himself a message. He handed Kevin’s cell back and took out his own, programming Kevin’s number in. “There we go.”

He finished just as the car pulled up. 

Mike flashed Kevin a smile as he hopped out of the car with his crutches. 

“Hey, thanks for the ride and the most interesting day I’ve had all year.”

Kevin gave him a wave and a shy smile back. “Bye Mike. I’ll call you.”

Mike gave him a look, but limped to the front door of his house and headed inside. Once the door closed, Tony pulled away from the curb.

Giving off a groan, Kevin sunk into his seat, wondering how he got himself into these messes.

“Now, does anyone want to explain to me why I had to keep Mike at the venue and make sure to send any cars or taxis away when he could’ve gone home earlier?” Tony asked calmly.

Kevin looked up and exchanged a quick glance with Nick and Joe before answering. “He’s my mate, Tony.”

“Oh I see,” Tony replied, and then exploded. “WHAT?”

The brothers had to cover their ears and Kevin winced as Tony started to rant. Once he had calmed down, Kevin started to explain. “Look, I know the concept of mates were explained to you because of your son and I’m pretty sure you didn’t believe it, but it is true. And Mike is mine,” he said firmly, eyes glowing amber for a brief second before settling back to a warm brown colour.

“But what does that mean?” Tony asked, clearly confused.

“Didn’t anyone explain it properly to you?” Joe asked, bewildered at Tony’s confusion. “Look, out there somewhere is my mate, okay? And when I meet him or her, I’ll know it the second I see or smell them that they are my mate. That person is mine and I’m there’s. It’s like imprinting if you want to get technical, soul bonding if you want to be romantic.”

Tony grimaced. “And that’s what Kevin is going through? What my son will go through?”

Joe scratched his head and grinned. “Yep!”

“And right now Mike barely knows me and all I want to do is curl up next to him,” Kevin moaned in the backseat.

“Poor Kevin,” Joe cooed at him. 

Nick reached around and patted Kevin’s knee. “There, there.”

Kevin growled at his brothers and moved his knee away from Nick’s hand. “Fine, mock my pain.”

Joe and Nick both started to laugh.

“Thanks for the blanket permission, dear brother,” Joe said with a grin.

Kevin groaned, but it was too late. The teasing continued all the way back to the venue.

~~~

Mike was bored.

He had broken his leg in a car accident a week ago and he had nothing to do. His lyric notebook was lying across his stomach and a bunch of pens were on the coffee table across from him. He had been trying to write, but most of it was about his accident and he didn’t want to inflict that on Bill.

Bill was being vocal enough about ‘Mike’s delicate condition’. Mike had threatened to shove his crutch up where the sun didn’t shine and Bill had shut up. For now. 

Turning his cell over in his hand, Mike brought up his super secret twitter account that no one knew about and starting lurking. He wasn’t even going to admit he had started following Kevin and his brothers either.

Nope, not him.

Most of the tweets from Kevin were about his dog, his brothers, family and, lately, about being able to walk without his crutches.

“Lucky,” Mike murmured absently as he thumbed through his feeds.

 _So bored_...

His phone then buzzed angrily in his hands, signalling the text message he’d received. Hitting the Message app, Mike’s eyebrows rose at the text sent from Kevin Jonas.

_Hey Mike! Sorry about not sending a msg right away but tour has been crazy the last few days. So, uh, hi! ___

Mike snorted, and he found himself sending a reply back. _Hey yourself._

He received a reply immediately. _Hey! How’s the leg doing?_

_Still broken and I’m bored._

_Poor Mike. You should look through tumblr that usually amuses me when I’m bored._

Mike frowned. _What the fuck is tumblr? _He sent that as a reply.__

 _O.O How can u not know what tumblr is?!?!_

Kevin sent him a link and with a stretch, Mike picked up his laptop from the floor and flipped it open. It was still running from his earlier game of Solitaire and he typed in the link for tumblr.

It asked him to create an account and he did so, frowning. _Now what?_

Sighing, Mike sent another text to Kevin. _Checking tumblr out, still don’t see the appeal, Fluffy._

_Try typing in cute animals in the search function._

Glaring at his phone and then his laptop, Mike did so. His eyes widened as pictures blurred to life on his screen and he was face to face with an animated picture of an otter in a tank of water playing with a Frisbee.

Okay, maybe Tumblr was acceptable.

Mike got so engrossed in the site he barely noticed a couple of hours had passed until his phone buzzed next to his hip.

_Have I lost you to the ways of the Tumblr? ___

Mike grinned and typed his response back. _I hate u for introducing me to this site. Have lost 2 hrs of my life to this thing._

_lol it happens to the best of us_

Chuckling, Mike sent a quick reply back. _Got any recs?_

 _Another convert! >:D_

Mike then blinked as he received a bunch of names to look up, and to his surprise it was to a bunch of tumbleblogs that he would enjoy. _Are these tumblrs u follow?_

_Yes, why?_

The kid had good taste, Mike decided, and decided to send that as a reply back.

There were a few minutes of silence and Mike was afraid he had over stepped his bounds when his phone buzzed.

_Thank you! :)_

_You’re welcome_ Mike typed back and then set his phone aside. He had a few more tumblrs to explore.

~~~

Mike was waiting for Kevin to show up. He’d been laid up with his broken legs for weeks and he was running out of food.

He felt a teeny bit guilty taking advantage of Kevin like this but during the past couple of weeks and multiple texting conversations he had learned the oldest JoBro was very generous and when Kevin offered to go pick up some food for him, well, Mike pounced on that offer right away.

The doorbell rang, bringing Mike out of his musings, and he hobbled to the front door to open it. 

His eyes widened as he shuffled to the side and Kevin hurried in, arms laden with several bags.

“Sorry!” Kevin called out. “The bags are heavy.” 

“Kitchen’s to the right!” Mike called back as Kevin turned right and Mike could hear several bags being set down. Kevin appeared, grinning at Mike. “Just a couple more bags and I’ll be done.”

“You didn’t have to get all of this,” Mike said weakly as Kevin came by.

“Oh, I wanted to!” Kevin called over his shoulder. “Plus, I’m making you lunch!”

Mike raised an eyebrow at that and wondered exactly when he agreed to be fed.

Kevin came back, kicking the door closed. He brought in a couple more bags to the kitchen, Mike hobbling in after him. 

Easing himself down into a chair, he watched as Kevin put away the groceries.

“Do you normally do this?” Mike asked as Kevin started to put away the frozen foods.

“Do what?” Kevin asked as he shuffled the items into the freezer.

“Get groceries for complete strangers and then offer to make them lunch?” 

Kevin stilled and then turned his head to look at Mike. “Are we strangers? We _have_ been texting for a while now, doesn’t that make us at least friends?”

Now Mike felt like an asshole. “I guess so.”

Kevin smiled brightly at him. “There you go then. And as far as I know, friends do things for other friends when they’re a bit laid up.” He made a pointed gesture at Mike’s foot propped up on a chair.

“All right, good point,” Mike said, and waved a hand. “Carry on.”

Kevin chuckled and went back to putting away the food.

It was a few minutes after watching Kevin work and the silence was getting to Mike. “So what are you making me for lunch?”

“Figured soup and sandwiches were a safe bet,” Kevin said, smiling at Mike.

Mike nodded in agreement. He watched Kevin prepare everything and in what felt like no time at all, he had made food and was laying it out on the kitchen table.

It was wolfed down and Mike noticed Kevin ate a lot.

“How do you keep that girlish figure?” Mike teased.

Kevin looked up from his second sandwich and swallowed, blushing, not hearing the teasing tone at all. “Um, good metabolism?”

Mike chuckled and finished off his own lunch.

As Kevin put away the dishes, Mike realized he didn’t mind the kid being here, a smile working its way on his face. He had been lonely the past couple of weeks with only so little to do.

“Um, did you want to stay for a bit or something?” Mike mumbled. 

“Sure!” Kevin said brightly, and went to put the last dish away. Mike got to his feet and hobbled into the living room, which was a mess.

“Uh, sorry about this,” Mike said sheepishly as he looked around at the scattered bits of paper with half-written lyrics on them, his laptop off to the side and part of his guitar collection scattered on the ground. “I got bored.”

“Wow,” Kevin said,awed, as he came over and picked Mike’s White Fender. “This is a beaut.”

“Custom made,” Mike said proudly as he eased himself onto the couch and propped up his foot. “We toured Europe last year and I got it done.”

Kevin strummed a chord. “It’s gorgeous. Not as good as a Gibson, but still beautiful.”

Mike’s eyes narrowed at the blatant challenge Kevin issued. “Really? What do you play, then?”

“I actually do play a Gibson,” Kevin replied and set the guitar down and went to inspect the others. “It’s my instrument of choice.”

“Really?” Mike asked as he watched Kevin’s careful treatment of the guitars. “It’s not some contract deal to strut around with that piece of firewood, then?”

Mike grinned as he watched Kevin stiffen, put down the Fender and spin on his heel to glare at him. He wondered if it was just his imagination or did Kevin’s eyes also just flash an amber colour?

“I’m sorry, _what_ did you say?” Kevin asked heatedly.

“I said, it’s not some contract deal to strut around with that piece of firewood, then?” Mike repeated, smirking.

“That piece of firewood is one of the best guitars in the world to play,” Kevin informed him, lips pursed. “The Gibson, especially the Les Gibson, is the epitome of the electric guitar.”

“Oh so you have extra kindling, then,” Mike said drily as he stretched out on the couch.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. “Then I guess you can make your guitar twang on command as mine goes up in flame. Because that’s all Fenders are really good for, a twangy country sound that people have to try and tune out. At least with a Gibson they know they’re getting a real rock and roll sound.”

And then it was on as Mike narrowed his eyes. His Fender did not produce a _country twang_. “Really? Three words for you, Eric Clapton, solo.”

“Three words back, Jimmy Page, Gibson,” Kevin fired back.

Mike snorted. “Really? You’re going there? His most famous solo on ‘Stairway to Heaven’ was played on Jeff Beck's Fender Telecaster,” he shot back.

Kevin started to sputter and Mike smirked, licked his finger and drew it in the air.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kevin took a step forward, nostrils flaring as he glared at Mike. “Well that may be, but the Gibson is recognized as one of the first successful electric guitars and has been production the longest. Longer than the Fender. The Gibson is associated with America and the rock and roll tone.”

“Eehh!” Mike made a buzzer sound, crossing his arms in an X. “You used the rock and roll argument already, try again.”

“Fine,” Kevin snapped. “The Gibson is made from mahogany, which is a denser wood, offering a darker tone and thick, warm, crunchy sound.” He smirked at Mike. “Your Fender in comparison is just a twig with it being lighter and only offering dinky bright tones of sound.” 

Kevin licked his finger and drew it in the air, mocking Mike’s earlier action.

Mike growled, and then blinked in surprise when Kevin growled back.

 _That was odd_ , Mike thought and mentally shook his head as he brought up another point in favor for him and his beloved Fender.

They argued back and forth, pros and cons flying back and forth for both instruments when Mike pointed at Kevin, eyes wild. 

“A Gibson is still only good for kindling!” he blustered. 

Kevin blinked and started to laugh, hands holding his stomach as he fell backwards into the chair behind him. “Wasn’t that the original point which started this argument?”

Mike blinked as well and then started to chuckle. “We’ve come full circle, then.”

“And it moves us all,” Kevin sang with a grin.

“Disney propaganda,” Mike snorted, waving a hand.

Kevin paused, and then started to giggle, Mike joining in. When they got control over themselves, Kevin stretched, and only a glance at the guitars had him doing a double take. 

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you have a Gibson in your collection if you play a Fender?” Kevin asked.

“Oh, well I play both,” Mike said with a shrug. “Why?”

Kevin looked at Mike, finger pointed accusingly at him. “Then why did you pick a Fender for that argument if you play a Gibson as well?”

“Well, it was mostly to rile you up, and to be fair you picked Gibson first,” Mike replied, a smirk on his lips.

“You, you, you!” Kevin sputtered hands clenching and unclenching. “You did that on purpose.”

“Well, yeah,” Mike agreed, and started laughing as Kevin started to berate him, eyes flashing wildly and cheeks a bright red.

Who knew the kid was so much fun to wind up?

~~~

Kevin moaned as he flopped down on the couch face first. It had been a month since he first met Mike and they were still in the friendship stage of their relationship.

And it was _killing_ him.

He wanted to press up against Mike all the time, smelling and scenting him so other werewolves knew to back off from his mate.

Kevin moaned again and tried to smother himself to death with the floral-patterned pillow.

“Aw, he’s trying to smother himself with the pillow again.”

“G’way Joe,” Kevin mumbled into the pillow, leg kicking back but not connecting with anything.

“Don’t be so down, my werewolfy brother!” Joe declared. “Mike will soon come swooning into your arms; you’ll make kissy faces and adopt adorable puppies, I’m sure.”

Kevin rolled over, prepared to glare at Joe, but stopped short. “Joe, what’s on your hands?”

Joe grinned over the edge of the couch. He seemed to be wearing socks with faces drawn on them. One had black yarn attached to the top and the other had black ribbon shaped into curls.

Kevin eyed them warily. “Did you make sock puppets of me and Mike?”

Joe nodded as he grinned wildly, nudging Kevin’s knee with the sock puppet of Mike. “Kissy, kissy!”

“But those kisses are for me!” Sock Puppet Kevin declared and suddenly Kevin was watching the sock puppets make out.

“Let’s make babies and mate forever and ever!” Sock Puppet Mike declared.

“Let us kiss with tongues!” Sock Puppet Kevin said and swooned against Sock Puppet Mike.

“Joe!” Kevin yelled, embarrassed.

The sock puppets turned and Kevin didn’t think it was possible but somehow they were glaring at him.

“Don’t yell at Joe! He’s the best!” 

“Joe’s a dick,” Kevin said sullenly.

“You take that back, such heresy is treasonous. TREASONOUS, DO YOU HEAR ME!” Joe yelled, making sock puppet Mike’s mouth move with his hand.

“Mike doesn’t talk like that, Joe!”

Joe snorted and grinned at Kevin. “And you would know all about how he talks, wouldn't you? Stalker!”

Kevin pouted, because he knew Joe was right. He was a stalker. One big stalkery mess. 

Joe went back to making the sock puppets make out when Nick walked into the room and sat on Kevin’s legs.

“Nick!” Kevin growled, his eyes flashing amber.

Nick merely raised an eyebrow and Kevin dutifully moved his legs. Not because Nick did the eyebrow thing, but because Kevin wanted to. He settled for resting his feet against Nick’s thigh instead.

“Did you make sock puppets of Mike and Kev there, Joe?” Nick asked as he watched the socks make out.

Joe nodded and concentrated.

“At least someone is getting kisses,” Kevin muttered.

Nick patted Kevin’s knee. “Still just friends?”

Kevin nodded. “It’s been a long month.”

“Well that’s certainly enough time, why don’t you ask him out on a date?” Nick asked, confused.

“I don’t even know if he likes me, or even likes guys, or just, it’s hard and confusing and I’ve never _done_ this before,” Kevin complained as he crossed his arms, glaring at the sock puppets again.

“Well, complaining won’t get you anywhere,” Joe pointed out as the sock puppets continued to make out. “Just ask him to a movie or something and then when he least expects it, WHAM!” This time, half of sock puppet Kevin’s mouth was wrapped around sock puppet’s Mike’s face. “Suck his face off.”

Growling under his breath, Kevin’s features seemed to sharpen as he leapt off of the couch and tackled Joe, standing on the other side.

Joe laughed as he scrambled out from under Kevin and ran away, keeping up his commentary with the sock puppets as Kevin chased after him.

Nick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are we going to have to go with Plan M?”

Nick caught the scent of his younger brother, standing in front of him. He looked up to see Frankie nibbling on his thumb.

“We might have to,” Nick sighed. He grabbed Frankie and pulled him in for a hug. “Our older brother is an idiot sometimes.”

“Well, duh,” Frankie drawled at him and snuggled in. “Can’t they just mate and be done with it?”

“And what would you know about mating?” Nick asked, pinching Frankie’s side.

“Nothing!” Frankie yelped. He rubbed his side, glaring at Nick with glowing amber eyes.

Nick just grinned and ruffled Frankie’s hair.

“Except you know, what I overheard Mom and Dad talking about,” Frankie muttered.

“ _Ah_.”

“Is Kevin really going to mate with a human?” Frankie asked softly, looking up at Nick.

Nick nodded. “If the human will accept him, he will.” Frankie was getting more and more inquisitive with age.

“What if he doesn’t accept him?” Frankie asked worriedly, barely glancing at where Kevin had chased Joe out of the room.

“We don’t think like that,” Nick said firmly, hand cupping the back of Frankie’s neck.

“But-” Frankie protested.

“No,” Nick said even more firmly, a tinge of a growl in his voice. “That’s something you never want to think about.” He brought his hand up to pet Frankie’s curls. “Let the grown-ups worry about it if anything like that happens.”

Frankie pouted at him. “You guys never tell me anything.”

“For good reason, you wolf ninja,” Nick teased him, grinning. He then gently pushed Frankie off the couch. “C’mon, we’ll go running.”

“Yay!” Frankie cheered and started to take his shirt off.

Nick just shook his head as he followed suite, shucking off his own shirt. _Thank you for private houses with spacious back yards, Disney._

~~~

Mike wiggled his toes happily. It had been two weeks since the cast had been removed and he still marveled at the sensation.

Of course he was left with a funky tan on his leg, but the point was, he didn’t have to walk with crutches anymore and the walking cast had been taken off yesterday.

Mike was free! He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text off to Kevin along with a picture.

_Finally free!_

He wasn’t expecting a reply back right away so he blinked in surprise when his phone buzzed in his hand.

_Awesome!  
Let’s celebrate!_

Mike’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He had a feeling their versions of ‘celebrate’ was very different from one another. But if the kid was offering and no one in his band lived in LA. What could it hurt?

 _Sure! What did you have in mind?_ Mike hit send and figured that was the safest thing to ask. He didn’t think Kevin would be up for a copious amount of drinking and a bar.

_There’s a cheap seat that plays old movies. Interested?_

_Depends, what’s playing?_

_Die hard._

Mike’s fingers never flew so fast as he typed, _I’m in._

Arrangements were made and Mike grinned at the night’s plans. He was actually looking forward to this.

Others might think it was a weird friendship, but Mike actually enjoyed Kevin’s company, the random texting and arguments about guitars.

Checking his watch, Mike nodded to himself. He had enough time for a shower and a shave.

In no time at all, Mike found himself showered, shaved and pulling a band shirt over his head when the front door bell rang.

Rubbing his hands on the front of his shirt, Mike headed to the front door, snagging his wallet, keys and cell phone on his way. Opening the door, he blinked.

Kevin stood there, but he was dressed much nicer than usual. Tight jeans with boots, a v-neck shirt and a leather jacket, with a couple of necklaces around his neck and a scarf.

“Hey!” Kevin said with a bright smile and a wave.

Mike had never really given much thought to Kevin and kissing and sex. Maybe the odd look now and again to admire Kevin’s body, but that was it. The kid was Disney, religious and wore a purity ring (Mike had Googled!) But here was the kid looking like a walking advertisement for debauchery. And Mike kind of wanted to kiss those lips until they were puffy and red.

Giving himself a mental shake, he smiled at Kevin. “I suddenly feel under-dressed,” Mike joked lightly as he closed his house door behind him and locked it shut.

“You look great!” Kevin said, and they headed to the car.

Mike was now wondering if this was a date.

His suspicious were proved further when Kevin insisted on paying for everything from the tickets to the food.

And when they were tucked into their seats and the big bucket of popcorn Kevin had gotten was mostly in his lap, 

Mike almost had to lean into Kevin to grab any kernels if he wanted to eat. He could barely concentrate on the movie, he was so involved in not touching Kevin to get at the popcorn.

It was wreaking havoc with his already thin worldview of Kevin Jonas.

The entire night was one of barely any touches; Mike had to keep reaching around Kevin for the popcorn bucket and trying with increasing difficulty to conceal a hard-on because this night, this night was nothing but a pure fucking tease. 

When the movie was over and they headed to the SUV, Kevin was looking at Mike in concern.

“Are you all right Mike?” Kevin asked worriedly.

Mike bit back a groan. The kid’s lips were covered in popcorn butter and looked utterly kissable.

“Fine,” he managed to get out.

Kevin didn’t look assured but put the car in drive and pulled them away from the movie theatre.

It didn’t feel like it took very long to get back to Mike’s house and Mike blinked when the car pulled up in front it and Kevin turned the vehicle off. They got out of the car and Mike glanced over his shoulder.

“Are you walking me up to my door, Jonas?” Mike asked with a grin.

“Yes,” Kevin said, voice low and breathy.

 _Holy shit! When did the kid get a bedroom voice?_ Mike thought wildly as he inserted his key into the lock.

“It’s only proper.”

 _Proper for what?_ Mike wondered, and then thought, _maybe the kid did consider this a date... if this was a date, then what’s going to happen next?_

“Mike?”

“Yeah?” Mike asked as he turned around after opening his door. He blinked in surprise when Kevin gave a slight growl and pulled Mike down for a kiss.

“Mmmrphle!” Mike mumbled, limbs flailing a little, and then just sagged into the best kiss he’d had in his entire life.

Kevin’s lips left his far too soon and Mike blinked as he watched Kevin blush, mumble out a goodbye and practically flee to his car.

Bringing up a hand to touch his lips, Mike stumbled into his house, closing the door behind him.

“What the hell?” he wondered aloud. Kevin Jonas just kissed him senseless and he _liked_ it.

Heading over to the kitchen, Mike grabbed a bottle of Jack’s and a shot glass. He needed something strong after that kiss. Sitting down on the couch, he poured himself a shot and tossed it back.

The liquid burned down his throat and he grimaced as his cell phone rang.

Pulling it out of his jean pocket, Mike glanced at the screen and saw it was Sisky.

Biting his lip, on the third ring, he hit ‘Accept’. “Hey Sisk.”

“Mikey Carden!” Sisky’s voice rang out on the other end. “Hey fucker.”

Mike chuckled. “Don’t call me that.”

“You’re no fun anymore,” Sisky pouted at him over the cell.

“I’m plenty of fun,” Mike protested.

“Nuh-uh, not since you moved out to California, you’ve gone all healthy and shit,” Sisky pointed out.

“I have a bottle of Jack right in front of me, I don’t think that’s too healthy right there,” Mike said without thinking.

There was a pause on the other end. “Why do you have a bottle of Jack, Mike? You only break out the Jack when you don’t want to think.”

“I’m fine,” Mike said automatically.

“Bullshit,” Sisky said firmly. “Tell me what’s going on. Do not make me fly out there and beat it out of you.”

“Adam,” Mike said softly.

“Miiiike,” Sisky drawled back. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Mike groaned, knowing his friend and band mate was a persistent fucker and if he didn’t say anything Sisky would fly out here, beat him and then mock him and stuff. Taking a deep breath, Mike told him what had been going on since he broke his leg in the car accident and met Kevin Jonas.

Including the kiss that just happened.

There was a pause, and then Sisky started laughing.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks, Sisky.”

“No, no, it’s just,” Sisky breathed out between laughter. “This is so _you_.”

“Glad one of us thinks so,” Mike muttered, and poured himself another shot of Jack.

“It’s adorable! You’re all flustered because a Jonas Brother has a crush on you and you don’t know what to do.”

“The Jonas Brother in question _kissed_ me and is a heck of a kisser,” Mike mumbled back.

Sisky started laughing again.

Sighing, Mike threw the shot back.

“Okay, okay, did you kiss him back?” Sisky asked as he got his laughter under control.

“Uh, maybe?” Mike said, not really sure. “And what the fuck, Sisky? We’re not fucking girls. Why are we talking about this?”

“Because you’re acting like a total girl over the fact that Kevin Jonas of the Jonas Brothers kissed you and you liked it and you want to kiss him more,” Sisky said, matter-of-fact.

“No I don’t!” Mike protested.

“Yes, you do!”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do!”

This continued on for a few more minutes before Mike got fed up. “Sisky!”

“Miiike!” Sisky drawled back. “Look, you like the guy, right? You want to kiss him some more? Go from there and see where it takes you, nothing said you had to date the kid.”

“Yeah well I don’t think Kevin is the casual type,” Mike sighed, finally resigned to the fact they were talking about this.

“Then take him out on a date and see where it goes,” Sisky suggested. “Nothing said you had to fuck him and leave him.”

“Kid wears a purity ring, I don’t think he’s the fuck him and leave him type,” Mike replied back.

“Aw, that’s cute!” Sisky cooed at Mike.

“Shut up,” Mike mumbled.

“Just call him tomorrow,” Sisky said firmly. “See where it goes. You already like him and want to kiss him senseless.”

“Sisky, shut up,” Mike complained as he sat back on the couch.

Anything Sisky might’ve said back was interrupted by a noise in the background. “Shit, listen, Mike, I have to go. Man up, ask Jonas out and date him. What could go wrong? I’ll talk to you later.”

Mike heard the phone click off and hoped things were okay.

He’d call Kevin in the morning and see where things went.

~~~

It was morning and Kevin was ignoring his calls. Mike took a fortifying sip of his coffee and glared at his cell phone.

Seven calls and three text messages and nothing in return.

Kevin was probably still freaking out from last night. Mike groaned and finished off his coffee. Looks like he’d have to follow up on Sisky’s command to man up.

Dumping his empty coffee cup in the sink, Mike grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone and headed out to his new car. He had a Jonas Brother to confront.

It didn’t take him long to find Kevin’s house and Mike was glad he had glanced at Kevin’s wallet that one time when he had been over. Getting out of the car, Mike pressed the button to the intercom.

There were a few minutes of waiting before the intercom buzzed to life.

“Hello?”

“Kevin?” Mike tried.

“No, who is this?” the voice asked.

Mike frowned. He was pretty sure this was where Kevin lived. “Um, Mike Carden. And I’m really hoping Kevin Jonas lives here, otherwise, sorry to bother you.”

The intercom remained silent and Mike sighed and went to head back to his car when the gate buzzed and opened up.

Eyes widened, Mike hurried in and up the walkway towards the door. He stood in front, unsure if the voice would let him in or not. Or if he had to knock or something.

The door opened instead and Mike was confronted with mini-Kevins. These were probably Kevin’s brothers.

“Kevin’s brothers?” Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, now what did you do to Kevin last night?” one of them asked Mike, growling. “He’s moping.”

Mike scowled at them. “What do you mean, what did I do to Kevin? We went to the movies; at the end of it he kissed me and then ran away. I tried calling and texting him this morning and he’s ignoring me.”

The three stared at Mike before huddling together, whispering fiercely at each other. Occasionally one would glance up to glare at Mike before ducking back down.

The huddle broke up and then the littlest of the Jonas brothers stepped forward, glaring at Mike. “You really didn’t say anything to make him upset?”

“No!” Mike protested.

“Or do anything?”

Mike scowled at him. “No. Now do I pass or what?”

The Jonas brother stepped around Mike, looking him up and down. “I guess.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “He’s up the stairs, second door on the left.”

Muttering a, “thanks” Mike quickly side stepped Kevin’s brothers and hurried up the stairs.

When Mike had disappeared, Frankie, who had inspected Mike, grinned. “He smells like he belongs to Kevin.”

“I know, right?” Joe grinned at Frankie and scooped him up. “C’mon, this calls for new sock puppets.”

Frankie cheered as Joe led them away, Nick trailing after them with a groan.

~~~

Kevin was a sad werewolf.

He was clutching his pillow around his head, to block out the world. _I can’t believe I kissed Mike last night! He probably hates me._

A banging on his door had Kevin sitting up and staring at the door. “Go away, Joe! I don’t want another sock puppet theatre show!”

“It’s not Joe.”

Kevin sat up straighter, his heart pounding. _Mike!_

Licking his lips, Kevin rolled off his bed and straightened his shirt as he walked towards the door. He opened it a crack. “Mike? What, what are you doing here?” Kevin asked nervously.

He could smell the frustration and anger rolling off of Mike.

“I’m here because someone kissed me last night and then proceeded to ignore my calls and texts this morning,” Mike growled. The sound made Kevin’s toes curl.

“Um, sorry,” Kevin said sheepishly. “I turned my phone off last night before I went to bed. I guess I didn’t turn it back on.”

Mike scowled at him. “Are you going to let me in?”

Kevin blinked but stepped to the side, opening the door wider and with a gesture welcomed Mike in. Storming in, Mike sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Kevin shut the door.

He glared. “So, what the fuck was that last night?”

“A kiss?” Kevin asked confused. Mike looked and smelled so angry.

“A kiss,” Mike said firmly. “All right. Was last night a date, and why did you kiss me?”

Kevin blinked. “Yes, and because I like you.” _Did I just really say that? Oh crap, Mike is going to hate me even more and then he’s going to leave._

Mike’s glare lessened and he uncrossed his arms. “You like me, huh? Then why didn’t you stay last night? I was kissing you back, Jonas.”

“Because I wasn’t sure, and running seemed the easier option,” Kevin said softly as he came over and sat beside Mike on the bed. “I hadn’t really planned on kissing you, it just happened. There was going to be wooing and stuff.”

Chuckling, Mike leaned in a little closer to Kevin. “Wooing? What kind of wooing?”

 _Gee, Mike is awfully close._ “More dates and stuff,” Kevin mumbled.

“What kind of _stuff_?” Mike asked softly and brushed a few curls away from Kevin’s forehead.

Kevin closed his eyes and tried to mentally will away the wolf that wanted to pounce and claim their mate here and now. “You know, stuff.”

“This kind of stuff?”

Feeling a brush of lips against his, Kevin felt the wolf surge forward, and he opened his eyes in surprise. Before he realized what he was doing he pounced on Mike, sending them tumbling backwards onto the bed.

Mike laughed as he wiggled underneath Kevin, who had his nose buried behind Mike’s ear at a patch of skin that was giving off a particular scent. He licked it.

Yelping in surprise, Mike bucked forward and Kevin groaned as they pressed against each other.

“Mike,” Kevin said, low and husky, panting a little, his fingers threaded with Mike’s. He slowly moved his nose away from the heavenly scent, head bowed as he re-learned to breathe. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“I’m not,” Mike said as he disentangled Kevin’s hand from his fingers and tugged the younger man against his side. “That was really hot.”

Kevin just mumbled something and blushed as he curled up into Mike’s side.

“I don’t speak mumbler, Kevin,” Mike grinned as he poked Kevin on the shoulder.

“I’m really sorry,” Kevin apologized again.

“Don’t be,” Mike said firmly, tugging on one of Kevin’s curls. “That was really hot, and I liked it a lot.”

“Oh.”

“I haven’t had much experience with guys but I really do want to see where this goes with you, Kevin,” Mike admitted as he started to stroke Kevin’s arm. “I really do like you.”

“I like you too, Mike,” Kevin admitted as he leaned into the petting. It felt really nice. “I haven’t had much experience with guys either, just, when I first saw you at the hospital I knew I _wanted_ you.”

Mike blinked. “That long?”

Kevin nodded. “But I didn’t want to scare you off or anything, because I was Kevin Jonas of The Jonas Brothers.”

Mike snorted and lightly flicked his fingers on Kevin’s arm. “Someone’s full of themselves.”

“Sometimes people just see the name and not me or my brothers,” Kevin said softly, shrugging. “I wanted you to see _me_.”

That brought Mike up short and made him pause. Well, he could certainly understand that. Bill had done that for years, especially when Gen was born.

“Well, I’ve been getting to know Kevin for a little while and I think he’s a good guy,” Mike said, resuming his stroking of Kevin’s arm. “Terrible taste in guitars, a bit of a dork, but a good guy.”

“Mike!” Kevin protested and lightly pinched Mike’s side. Mike yelped and started to laugh. That got Kevin giggling.

Soon the laughter died down and they lay together on Kevin’s bed.

“You said earlier you wanted to see where this went,” Kevin said softly, rubbing his nose on the fabric of Mike’s shirt, catching the faint scent there. “I want to as well.”

Mike smiled softly at Kevin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“All right then,” Mike said, grabbing Kevin’s hand and holding it. “Let’s see where this goes.”

Kevin smiled dopily as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Mike’s cheek.

“Just one thing, Kev.”

“Yeah?” Kevin asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What did you mean by Joe and sock puppet theatre?” Mike asked with a completely straight face.

Kevin started to sputter and started poking Mike in the side when he started to grin. “You are so mean! And just for that, I’m not telling you.”

Mike laughed as Kevin continued to poke him in the side and it dissolved from there.

They were both content and happy with where their lives were currently, and with each other.

~~~

Mike pulled up his car into the driveway of the large Jonas house and turned the vehicle off. He knew the gate code by heart now, after several months of dating Kevin.

Slipping out of the car, Mike gave himself a quick pat down, making sure he had his wallet and cell phone as he slid his car keys into his jean pocket.

Mike was excited for tonight; Kevin had said his parents and brothers were out of the house and he had a special surprise waiting for Mike. 

He had dressed up nicely for once and Mike could only wonder what the surprise was. They still only kept things above the waist and it was one of the slowest relationships Mike had ever been in. But he was respecting Kevin’s purity vow. 

Even if he was secretly hoping tonight would be the night where they finally had sex.

Knocking on the door, Mike waited for Kevin to let him in. He didn’t have to wait long as the door was opened. 

“Hey Mike,” Kevin said. 

Mike smiled at Kevin and walked into the house, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s cheek as the door closed behind him. “Hey yourself.”

Kevin grinned, bouncing on his feet a little. “C’mon, dinner is ready. I made steaks.”

“Yum!” Mike declared as he followed Kevin into the living room. “I hope you cooked mine a bit less raw than you like yours.”

Kevin just chuckled. “No worries, love. Yours is just a little pink in the middle.”

“Excellent!” Mike grinned as they sat down at the table. Kevin poured them each a glass of wine and they tucked in.

The salad, garlic bread and steaks were perfect in Mike’s opinion and banter passed between them easily. Once done, they sipped at their wine.

“That was perfect, Kev,” Mike said with a grin.

Kevin smiled around the rim of his wine glass. “I’m glad.” He set the glass down on the table. “So, I asked you here tonight for a specific reason.”

“I kind of figured,” Mike said, smirking as he finished off his wine.

Kevin stood up and came around the table to grab Mike’s hand. “Come upstairs with me? I want to do this with fewer windows.”

Mike’s eyebrows rose, but allowed himself to be led up the stairs. _Oh fuck. Are we really doing this?_ He could feel himself harden in his pants and hoped like fuck Kevin didn’t notice. _Are we finally having sex? Did I bring condoms? Oh shit! Does Kevin expect me to top? Because I have no idea what I’m doing and porn is totally confusing for figuring out guy on guy mechanics..._

He suddenly noticed he was in Kevin’s bedroom and Kevin had let go of his hand.

Kevin was standing by the bed, looking incredibly nervous. Mike strode forward and pulled Kevin in for a hug and kiss. “Hey, we don’t have to do this tonight,” he said. “I don’t want you to feel pressured for anything.”

Chuckling, Kevin stood up a little, subtly scenting Mike as he hugged him tightly. “It’s not just about sex, Mike. I am ready for that, but before we do anything, I have a huge secret to share with you.”

“Oh?” Mike asked confused.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to share it with you, I did, I just never felt ready and I think before we do anything, I have to show this to you,” Kevin said firmly as he took a step back and started to strip out of his shirt.

“This secret requires you to strip?” Mike asked, confused, as he watched Kevin remove the rest of his clothes until he was standing in his underwear.

Kevin just smiled sadly at Mike. “Well, I don’t want my clothes destroyed when I do this.”

“Do what?” Mike asked. He was maybe getting a little pissed and could feel the mood evaporate.

Kevin held up a hand. “Mike, I’m a werewolf.”

Mike looked at Kevin in disbelief. “What?”

“A werewolf,” Kevin said firmly as he closed his eyes in concentration. 

Mike’s eyes widened as he watched Kevin’s skin and body ripple and change in front of him until there was a large brown grayish dog. No, _wolf_.

 _Oh God..._ Mike thought, and slowly backed up.

He watched as Kevin, no, the wolf, got to its stomach and slowly inched its way forward towards Mike, whining low in its throat.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Mike snarled at it, looking around wildly for something to throw.

The wolf whined again and backed up, ears flattened against its head.

Mike pointed at the wolf, eyes wide. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “This is fucking nuts. Keep the fuck away from me! Don’t come near!”

Spying a baseball on Kevin’s dresser, Mike grabbed it and threw it at the wolf. It didn’t hit it, but Mike watched as it backed up until it was jammed into the corner of the room. Mike’s groping hand found the door knob and he ripped the bedroom door open and dashed out.

He ran down the stairs and towards the car, hand jammed into his jeans pocket trying to find the keys. Hopping into his car, Mike turned it on and peeled away from the house, only briefly pausing to enter the gate code.

“What the fuck was that?” Mike said aloud. He started to laugh hysterically, eyes wide with disbelief as his mind played the images of Kevin turning into a wolf over and over and over again. He scratched his head. “Get out, get out, get out,” Mike mumbled as he somehow made it home.

“Have to get the images out,” Mike muttered as he entered his house and grabbed a bottle of Jack. He went back to his front door, closed it and locked it down. Grabbing a kitchen chair, he shoved it under the door knob before going to curl up on the chair in the living room, the bottle of liquor clutched tightly to his chest as he rocked.

Knees drawn up to his chest, Mike realized Kevin had lied to him. Had turned into that... _thing_! He was allowed to be irrational as he took another long pull of the drink.

Mike swiped at his eyes. “Fucking lied to me. What kind of thing _are_ you, Kevin, to do that to me? Couldn’t even fucking trust me from the start! You _douche_.” ”

He sat there in the silence of his house, in the dark, drinking from the bottle until the alcohol hit him.

The nearly empty bottle slipped out of his fingers as Mike slowly succumbed to sleep. 

~~~

When Mike woke up, it was mid afternoon and he felt horrible. _What the hell happened last night?_ Standing up, Mike nearly tripped on the empty bottle of Jack on the floor and he glanced at it in confusion.

Bending down, he picked it up and turned it over in his hands, trying to remember why he was drinking last night when he was supposed to be with Kevin.

_Kevin._

The images slammed back into Mike’s brain and he groaned. _He’s a werewolf. Werewolves exist._ Another image of Kevin as the wolf, backing up and looking sad and pathetic also entered his mind but he banished it away.

Mike was the wounded party here. Kevin had lied to him. Kevin had kept this huge secret from him and Mike couldn’t come to terms with it.

He was in the right and Kevin was in the wrong. That’s all there was to it.

After tossing the bottle in the recycling bin which Bill had set up for him last time he was here, Mike had a shower and started on breakfast when his cell phone buzzed on the counter.

Setting the knife aside, Mike picked up the cell and saw it was Sisky on the screen. He pressed the button to accept the call.

“Hey Sisk.”

“Mike my main man!” Sisky said with a grin. “How’d dinner go last night with your boyfrieeeend?”

Mike just saw red. “Oh, it went great. Just peachy until Kevin showed me how much trust he really showed in me.”

“Mike? What happened?”

“Kevin shared a secret with me which apparently he couldn’t share at the beginning of our relationship, and he really showed who he was,” Mike said viciously. As mad as he was at Kevin, he wouldn’t reveal his secret. Plus Sisky would never believe him without proof. “He fucking lied to me this entire time, Adam.”

“Well, did you let him explain why he kept this secret from you?” Sisky asked carefully.

Mike snorted. “No. He lied to me, Sisky. Why the fuck would I stick around?” Also, Kevin couldn’t really talk as a wolf. Mike shook his head. He didn’t want to dwell on Kevin Jonas any longer than he had to.

Fucking _liar_.

There was a sigh on the other end. “Let me guess, you feel wronged and don’t want anything more to do with him.”

Mike blinked. “Well yeah, Sisk. He’s a fucking liar; why should I give him my time when he can’t even be honest with me?”

“You know what, fucking hit yourself or something,” Sisky huffed out at him over the cell phone. “If you’re acting like this I’m surprised Kevin even shared this secret at all.”

“What?” Mike asked, confused. Sisky was supposed to be on his side.

“It was apparently huge enough that Kevin didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell you about it before now,” Sisky pointed out. “And when he did, you threw it back in his face. Did you think if it was this huge that it might not just affect Kevin?”

“What?” 

“You are a huge douche, Mike, and Kevin’s secret obviously doesn’t just affect him but others probably too, and you should go apologize for throwing that back in his face,” Sisky said softly. “You’ve sounded happy the past few months, Mike. Way happier than you’ve been in a while. Call your Jonas.”

“Fuck you,” Mike said firmly and hung up his cell. As an afterthought, he turned it off.

Finishing making his breakfast, Mike ate it quickly and slumped on the couch after he tossed his dishes into the sink.

 _Sisky was full of it,_ Mike decided as he turned the TV on. 

The title of ‘The Wolfman’ blared on the screen and Mike scowled as he changed channels. This time it was ‘An American Wolf in London’. 

“Fuck!” Mike growled out and turned the TV off. He tossed the remote to the table and went to grab a bottle of wine from the fridge. He popped it open and grabbed his laptop from the kitchen table to go lay on the couch.

He started to Hulu old episodes of MadTV as he drank the alcohol down.

Halfway through the bottle and four episodes later, Mike clicked on a different tab on Firefox and started to surf through the internet. 

It was a couple of days and many wine bottles later when, somehow, Mike ended up trolling through fanfic on the archive of our own. He was blaming the others in his band for introducing him to fanfic and bandom and all that crap. Too many long nights on the bus with nothing to do made them very bored.

Taking another long pull of the wine, Mike clicked on a story and started to read. 

He was halfway through it when he started to scowl. The story was way too similar to his current situation. Guy reveals big secret to his boyfriend, boyfriend freaks out and runs away... except in this story the guy chased after him.

Mike wanted to click away from the story, but it was like a train wreck. He wanted to read more and to see how this was handled.

Finishing off the bottle, one line made him stop and think. ”What would you do if you were in my shoes?”

And that was the kicker. What would Mike do if he had been in Kevin’s shoes?

They barely knew each other when they first started dating, just friends with only minimal knowledge of each other and here Mike was demanding that Kevin should’ve shared his secret from the beginning of the relationship.

The wine felt heavy in his belly.

Kevin was a werewolf and had to transform in front of Mike to make him believe. And if Kevin was a werewolf, was it safe to assume the rest of his family was?

Mike groaned and wanted to bang his head against something. Sisky was right, Kevin was protecting people and Mike just threw all that trust back in his face.

_He threw a baseball at Kevin’s head._

“I am a total douche,” Mike said aloud. He really was. He was the biggest douche in the entire universe and he just ruined the best thing in his life other than his band.

Setting the laptop aside, Mike got to his feet and wobbled slightly as he went to go get his phone from the kitchen. He had an apology to make.

Turning his phone on and ignoring the multiple text messages and missed phone calls, Mike pressed the contact information and pressed the device to his ear as it started to ring.

“Mike?”

“So, I’m a total douche, Sisk,” Mike started. “I’m sorry I told you to fuck off.”

“And, what else?” Sisky asked patiently.

“And Kevin is better off without me,” Mike decided right there and then.

“WHAT?”

“I threw all the trust he gave me back in his face,” Mike said, running a hand through his hair. “How the hell can I ask for forgiveness? I am a total douche and Kevin deserves so much better.”

“You were drinking wine again, weren’t you?” Sisky said with a sigh. “Wine turns you into a total sap. Think it through, Mike. You panicked, you were startled. I’m sure Kevin will forgive you.”

“No, he won’t,” Mike said firmly, confident that he knew Kevin well enough, even with the secret between them. “He won’t forgive me at all. He’ll get over me, like I’ll get over him, and it’s just _better_.”

There was a noise of exasperation on the other end.

“You’ll see, Sisk. I’m right about this,” Mike said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The wine was making him feel a bit sleepy. “Listen, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” And shut the phone down before Sisky could say anything else.

Stumbling over to the couch, Mike fell onto the cushions. _Yeah, Kevin was definitely better off without him_ , Mike thought morosely as he fell asleep, content in the knowledge that he was right.

~~~

A SUV pulled up in front of Mike’s home just as the sun was setting. Two figures got out of the vehicle and eyed the house.

“Are you sure about this, Nick?” 

Nick turned to look at his brother. “It’s been a month, Joe. Kevin isn’t any better. This is our last resort.”

Joe sighed and looked at the house. “He rejected Kevin, Nick. How can this be our last resort?”

“Because we have nothing else left,” Nick said firmly and headed towards the front door. Sighing and muttering under his breath, Joe followed his brother up the walkway.

They knocked on the door and waited and waited and waited.

“He’s not home,” Joe muttered as he tried to peer through the window.

“His car is in the driveway, he has to be home,” Nick said as he pointed at the vehicle that he knew belonged to Mike.

Walking around the house, they looked through the windows on the side of the house and Joe winced as he motioned Nick towards him. “This doesn’t look good, Nick.”

Nick peered through the window and unconsciously started to growl. There was Mike, passed out on the couch, laptop on the floor and all kinds of beer and alcohol bottles scattered around. “He’s drunk!”

“He’s passed out,” Joe pointed out.

Nick growled louder. “We’re breaking in.”

“We are?” Joe asked confused as Nick headed for the backdoor. He quickly followed.

Looking at the backdoor, Nick tried the door knob and to his surprise it opened. Joe came around the corner just as Nick pushed the door open.

“What in the world?” Joe cried out and followed Nick into the house. “He doesn’t even lock his backdoor.”

“He doesn’t really have to worry about stalkers, does he?” Nick said, a little callously.

“Well, probably he would if he were living in Chicago,” Joe pointed out as he wrinkled his nose. It smelled like booze and stale sweat in the house.

They approached the couch and looked at the limp figure fast asleep on it.

“He looks horrible,” Joe said as he took in Mike’s ragged appearance: scruff that was growing into an uneven beard, lank, greasy hair and what looked like the same shirt and pants he’d been wearing for a few days now.

“I don’t care,” Nick said, and picked Mike up easily. “We’re sobering him up and taking him back home.”

“I am suddenly worried about you and this new foray into kidnapping, Nick,” Joe said as he came forward to help Nick.

Nick looked at Joe, eyes flashing amber. “He hurt Kevin,” he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

And to Nick, it was. Pack took care of each other and _that night_ was the night Kevin was supposed to bring Mike into the pack as his mate. As far as Nick was concerned, Mike’s only function was to fix Kevin and never be seen again.

Joe sighed and they got a cold bath started.

Once the tub was filled, they tossed Mike into the water.

Mike didn’t disappoint and came up, arms swinging and swearing up a storm as he tried to glare at whoever tossed him into the bath.

“What the fuck?” Mike yelled as he pushed his wet hair away from his face with a hand.

“What the fuck indeed,” Nick said quietly, eyes glowing amber as he leaned forward to glare at Mike.

Mike’s eyes widened and he tried to back up into the tub. “Oh fuck.”

“Now Nicky, let’s not scare the human,” Joe said, all smiles as he clapped a hand on Nick’s shoulder and pulled him back. “We need him in one piece.”

Mike swallowed as he stared at the two. “Need me in one piece for what?”

“Mike, I’m going to be honest with you,” Joe said as he sat down on the toilet, taking the lead. “Nick was all for just breaking your legs and taking you back with us, but I’m hoping to appeal to the part of you that might still care about Kevin.”

“What’s wrong with Kevin?” Mike demanded, eyes still a little clouded by alcohol but slowly clearing up. “He should be fine! He’s better off without me.”

Joe and Nick exchanged a look.

“What do you mean, better off without you?” Nick asked curiously. None of the family had been able to get any straight answers out of Kevin about _that night_.

Mike shifted down in the cold water of the tub. “I hurt him. I realize that now, just-” He looked away. “He’s better off without me. He showed me what he was and I just threw that trust back in his face.” Mike wasn’t sure why he was telling Kevin’s brothers this but it felt good to get it off of his chest.

“What do you mean he _showed_ you?” Nick asked, brows furrowed into confusion.

Mike stood up shakily in the bathtub, shivering now. “I mean he turned into a wolf, four paws, tail and fur.” He glared at them looking more wide awake now. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“Mike, Kevin hasn’t talked to anyone in a month,” Joe said firmly.

“What?”

Nick and Joe exchanged a glance.

“Things are making a bit more sense now,” Joe sighed as he looked at Nick, who nodded in agreement.

“What things?” Mike shouted. “What’s wrong with Kevin?”

Nick grimaced. “Look, shower, put on some clean clothes and we’ll explain things.”

“No, tell me what the hell is going on right now,” Mike growled, and Joe grinned. Maybe Mike wasn’t the total douche they thought he was.

Nick sighed. “Look,” he started, “Kevin really should’ve explained things but werewolves mate for life. And from the moment that Kevin first met you, he knew you were his mate.”

“Huh?”

“You and Kevin are mates,” Joe said, poking Mike in the arm. “And you running away that night was like a rejection to Kevin’s wolf.”

“He’s barely slept or ate the past month,” Nick said with a grimace. “And there’s the other thing.”

“What other thing?” Mike asked softly. He _was_ a total douche.

“Kevin is stuck in his wolf form,” Joe said, shrugging. “Something about emotional stability and blah blah blah. I kinda tuned our parents out at that point.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Mike asked wearily as he slumped against the tiles in the shower-bathtub combo.

Nick exhaled noisily. “Come back with us and talk to Kevin. Make him come back to us.”

Mike snorted. “I don’t think you can really make Kevin do anything he doesn’t already want to do.”

Joe chuckled. “So does this mean you’ll come?”

“I’ll come,” Mike answered with a weary sigh. He had to fix things.

“Good! But first, shower, shave and put on some clean clothes that don’t smell like puke and alcohol,” Nick said and spun on his heel, leaving the bathroom.

Joe just shrugged and smiled as he followed Nick out of the bathroom.

Sighing, Mike pulled the stopper out of the bathtub, letting the cold water empty out, and went about cleaning himself up.

~~~

Mike felt awful as he walked into the Jonas household. His hangover was rearing its ugly head and when he’d looked into the mirror before they left this morning, he didn’t like what he saw. He was thin and his hair still looked limp and greasy even after washing it. He hadn’t been treating himself well the past month and it was showing.

“He’s in his room, under the bed,” Nick said, pointing up the stairs.

“You’re not coming with me?” Mike asked incredulously.

Joe shook his head. “We’ve tried everything. Even sending Frankie up to coax Kevin out. Nothing is working.” He looked at Mike. “You’re our only hope.”

“Obi-wan Kenobi, I’m not,” Mike grimaced out but looked up the staircase. With a weary sigh, he walked up the steps and paused out of Kevin’s bedroom. He knocked on the door. “Kevin?”

There wasn’t any reply.

Mike didn’t expect there would be. He knocked again. “It’s Mike. I’m coming in.” He opened the door to darkness.

The room was dimly lit, and Mike had to slowly let his eyes adjust to what little light there was. “Kevin?” he tried again.

 _There! A sound_ , Mike thought as he looked around. _What did Kevin’s brothers say? He was under the bed?_

Getting to his knees, Mike lifted the covers that had fallen off the bed to peer underneath. “Kevin?”

There was a whine and a shuffle as _something_ moved under the bed.

“Kevin, please come out?” Mike asked. Here was a position he never thought he would be in: coaxing his werewolf boyfriend ( _ex-boyfriend?_ ) who was trapped in his wolf form out from under the bed.

A tongue licked his hand and then a snout poked out, sniffing Mike’s fingers. Mike kept still as the nose kept sniffing his fingers and then started to lick them again with a whine.

Mike ignored the teeth underneath the muzzle.

“Kevin, I’m sorry I ran,” Mike said softly. “I was a total douche and I didn’t understand and when I did I thought you were better off without me. I couldn’t even understand the kind of trust you were showing me in transforming in front of me.” He sighed. “I threw it back in your face and, just, I’m so, so sorry.”

There was another whine and Kevin’s head poked out, looking at Mike with sad eyes.

Mike bit his lip. He hadn’t really noticed before but Kevin had greyish-brown-coloured fur, kind of like how his hair looked like in the sunlight.

“All the way out?” Mike tried as he slowly moved his hand to start petting Kevin’s massive wolf-shaped head.

Kevin shook his head and slowly moved his body out from under the bed. Mike had to stifle his gasp when he finally saw Kevin’s full form.

 _He looks so thin_ , Mike thought wildly as he started to stroke the broad back, from ear tip to tail. He could feel Kevin’s ribs in each stroke. “C’mon, up on the bed?”

Kevin seemed to be running on some sort of autopilot and followed Mike’s directions effortlessly as he hopped onto the bed and Mike crawled in after him. Curling up beside Mike’s body, his head in Mike’s lap, there was a small huff and Kevin’s wolf body seemed to totally relax as Mike continued to pet him.

Something seemed to settle in Mike as well as he continue to pet Kevin and he slowly drifted off to sleep, Kevin soon following him.

When Mike woke again, the room was still dark, but something had changed. Glancing down, Mike saw a naked, human Kevin staring up at him.

“Kevin?” Mike asked, a little too hopefully.

“Real?” Kevin asked hoarsely as a hand tightened around Mike’s leg.

“I’m real,” Mike said firmly and offered Kevin his hand.

Kevin seemed to be caught in a state of canine emotions as he moved his head forward, scenting Mike’s hand and then licked a broad strip across the palm before settling his head back down on Mike’s lap seeming to go back to sleep.

Letting out a little sigh, Mike started to card his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

~~~

It continued like this for a few days. Mike would wake up and see Kevin in either his wolf form or human form; Kevin would scent Mike and then settle back down.

The Jonas family provided food for both of them and Mike managed to keep in contact with anyone who might be looking for him with his cell which he grabbed before being brought here.

On the seventh day of their self-imposed exile, Kevin _woke_ up.

Mike woke to the sensation of an arm across his chest and a body curled up against his side with a nose planted right where his neck and shoulder met. Slowly opening his eyes he saw it was Kevin in human form, but he had clothes on and seemed to be here, properly.

“Kevin? Is that you?” Mike asked hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Kevin whispered as he removed his face from Mike’s neck and looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

Shifting slightly, Mike wrapped his arms around Kevin’s body who stiffened and then relaxed into the contact. “Your brothers kidnapped me,” he deadpanned, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“What?” Kevin asked sharply.

“I was a willing hostage, don’t worry,” Mike said as he hugged Kevin tightly. “They explained a few things and, just, I am so sorry, Kevin. I don’t know how many times I can apologize to make things up to you, but as your mate or whatever I will somehow.”

Kevin stiffened and turned his head away. “So you’re only here because you were told you were my mate.”

“No!” Mike said firmly, a little horrified at how quickly Kevin was shutting down. He had done this to Kevin. “I came because I’ve been moping around my house the past month getting drunk and shit thinking you were better off without me because I’m a complete and utter douchebag.” Mike licked his lips. “And then your brothers said you were doing about as well as me. And I wanted to make things right, I wanted to apologize. I wanted to say how sorry I am.” He looked away, loosening his hold on Kevin slightly. “I just wasn’t sure if you would accept my apologies.”

“Oh,” Kevin said softly as he sat up, wincing.

“You okay?” Mike asked quickly when he saw the wince and then mentally smacked himself. 

Kevin just raised an eyebrow. “I just spent however long it was as a wolf, what do you think?”

“Right, stupid question,” Mike said sheepishly.

“How long was it, anyways?” Kevin asked as he started to stretch a little on the bed.

Mike slowly removed his arms. “A month and a week, but the past week you’ve been shifting back and forth as human and wolf, and snuggling up to me.”

Kevin frowned at that and felt his wolf brush across his mind, happy that their mate had returned. He sighed. Even though he was upset and hurt at what Mike had done there was still a little part of him that was happy that he had come back.

The sad truth was he needed Mike and it kind of looked like Mike needed him as well.

He bit his lip and looked up at Mike from his position on the bed. “I’m not saying I’m forgiving you right away, but I’ll accept the apology for now.”

Mike breathed a little sigh of relief.

“We may be mates, but it’s going to take a long time to get over the hurt that you caused me,” Kevin said firmly as he stared at Mike. “I do want to be with you again, but I don’t know when I’ll be able to trust you.”

“Understandable,” Mike said, nodding. “Just, I want to make things right, Kevin. And I know all the apologies in the world won’t make things okay again right away. But whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it.”

Kevin could smell the sincerity in Mike’s scent and thought, _I can work with that._

“All right,” Kevin said and pointed at Mike. “First step, we’re snuggling.”

Mike’s eyebrows rose in surprise at how quickly Kevin was getting into being intimate, but he realized wolves were pack creatures and instantly settled back into the bed, letting Kevin snuggle into his side.

Things weren’t good yet, but this was the first step in making things better.

 

**EPILOGUE**  
 _A Couple of Months Later_

There were a couple hundred socks laid out all over the floor and bed, yarn attached to the foot part making it look like they had hair and faces drawn on the fabric.

“Soon! Soon they will know the beauty of the Sock Puppet Army!” Joe cried out,cackling as he looked at all the socks he had amassed.

His cackling was interrupted by his bedroom door opening, Mike and Kevin standing in the doorway.

“Joe, what have I told you about your hobbies?” Kevin asked sternly as he glared at Joe.

“This is the sock puppet theatre you were talking about a few months ago?” Mike asked Kevin as he looked at the socks incredulously.

Kevin aimed a shy smile at Mike. “Don’t the sock puppets look like you and me?”

Mike frowned at the socks and then his eyes winded as he realized the socks did look a little bit like him and Kevin.

Joe posed dramatically. “I have an army!”

Kevin and Mike exchanged a look and Mike then smirked at he looked at Joe as he laid a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “And we have a wolf.”

Stripping quickly, Kevin transformed and attacked the sock puppets.

“No! My pretties!” Joe cried out as he fell to his knees, watching Kevin systematically destroy the socks, ripping them up with sharp teeth.

Mike smirked as Kevin strutted back on four paws and sat down by his feet and let out a woofing laugh.

It was good to be part of the pack.

THE END.


End file.
